nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Fortis of Hückebein
for Fortis. | species = is a::Eclipse Driver | homeworld = | born = | died = | relatives = Hückebein family | partner = Deville of Hückebein | affiliations = member of::Hückebein | occupation = Terrorist | rank = | magic_system = magic system::Special (EC) | magic_rank = | device = | familiar = | name_ja = フォルティス | name_romaji = Forutisu | first = }} is a member of the Hückebein family first introduced in Force. Name Fortis appears to have been named after . Appearance While Fortis have a girly-face looking and a girl hairstyle, but he is actually a male. Fortis is probably the sub-leader of Hückebein, after Curren Hückebein. He is also incredibly strong physically, reducing an empty soda can to the size of a thimble with just his fingers in chapter 5. His Hückebein mark is located on his right wrist. In Force Fortis first appears with DeVille in chapter 5 of Force, when they greet Veyron upon his return to the Hückebein base. They inform him that TSAB has reformed the Riot Force 6 to secure the Dividers, which means that they will attempt to arrest the Hückebein members, as well. However, as long as Hückebein is in possession of the Dividers, TSAB cannot lay a finger on them. Fortis then comments that Veyron still does not have his own Reactor, and although 928 serves him quite well, a Divider backed by a Reactor would truly be a "poison that can kill the world", as Curren put it. Veyron, however, dismisses this and states that he is fine with just 928. After Cypha and Arnage bring back Thoma, Lily and Isis to the Esquad Hückebein, he is going to talking with Thoma along with DeVille and tell him an information about the Eclipse virus, he giving him a time to think about it. During Special Duty Section 6's subsequent boarding attack of Esquad, Fortis is guarding Stella in the operations center of Esquad, but both of he and Stella was taking damaged by Thoma's Zero Effect blast. Fortis trying to making Stella wake up or the Esquad was sink down, Fortis was angry about Thoma releasing the Zero Effect and he asking for let the Special Duty Section 6 leaving the ship. After Stella letting Special Duty Section 6 leaving the Esquad, he is still guarding Stella in the operations center of Esquad. In , Curren order every Hückebein member to attacking the Vandein Corporation for getting more information about the "Fake Hückebein" and what are they trying to do. Later, when Veyron's heart was ripped out by Hades Vandein, he and Stella are responsible for surgery, while Veyron's heart has be regenerated, his heart was getting explosion due of infected body reject a heart it itself regenerated by Hades, while Fortis and Stella was prepare for giving him a artificial heart, Veyron tell him no need for do it and he state that's his own problem. Alternate continuities Portable Fortis only make a brief cameo appearance in a flashback of Thoma and Lily in Powers His Divider and Eclipse powers are yet to be revealed in the series. Based on a conversation between Curren, Arnage and Sonica, he is good at healing, or more accurate, helping or leading the allies in body re-generation.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force, chapter 30. References Category:Characters